starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
T-280 space construction vehicle
The T-280 space construction vehicle (or SCV) is a type of terran general-purpose engineering vehicle. Overview SCV design]] The T-280 SCV is used to construct and maintain everything from remote outposts to space platforms as well as harvest resources. They are used by both military and civilian interests throughout the Koprulu Sector for their versatility and reliability.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. During the reign of the Terran Confederacy, volunteering to pilot an SCV appeared to be an alternative to military service.SCV. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2007-12-03 The PEB (Preferred Experience Base) was hostile environment engineering, with combat experience a plus.Beta. Accessed on 2008/01/28 The T-280 model became prominent for its performance during the construction of Tarsonis' space platforms. It was widely adopted and became a staple in terran engineering by 2489.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. and is used for general resconstruction efforts.Furman, Simon (w), Jesse Elliott (p, i). "Heavy Armor, part 2." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 5-25. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. The T-280 stands just over twelve feet tall.Hickman, Tracy. StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster/Pocket Books, May 21, 2002. ISBN 0-671-04150-9. It is equipped with fusion cutters and plasma welders. Within a few months of the end of the Brood War, a new SCV model had been introduced,Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Mel joy San Juan (p). "Orientation." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 114-161. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. albiet still retaining T-280 designation.Personality Exam: SCV, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-06-19 It features improved motivators, allowing smoother operations. Game Unit StarCraft The SCV is the terran worker unit. SCVs count as a biological and mechanical unit; they can be healed by medics and other SCVs, but are also vulnerable to a wider range of spells. The SCV has more hit points than the drone and probe, which may be useful when repelling early game rushes. An SCV may defeat a basic zergling if the SCV attacks first. This also makes SCVs less vulnerable to raids than their counterparts, since they take more hits to defeat. The construction of a terran building may be interrupted by destroying the SCV assigned to build it, since the SCV remains heavily exposed during the process. Nevertheless, another SCV can be commanded to finish the building by right-clicking on the incomplete building with an SCV selected. SCVs may support operations beyond the base by repairing buildings and mechanical units, and constructing fortifications in the field. SCVs working in concert may accelerate repairs but this costs additional resources. SCVs may repair the buildings and units of allied and enemy terran factions alike. Unlike medics, which can heal allied protoss and zerg units, SCVs may only repair terran units and structures. SCVs have the ability to carry campaign items such as psi-emitters or data disks. The three workers have equal speed, but the SCV has the slowest acceleration. Abilities Upgrades Quotations : See: StarCraft Quotations StarCraft: Ghost ]] Judging by screenshots the SCV appears in ''StarCraft: Ghost. StarCraft II |gun1name=Fusion cutter |gun1strength=5 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.5 |gun1range=0.1 (melee) |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=100 |makescore=50 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The SCV reappears in StarCraft II. SCVs can be transported five at a time in a command center or planetary fortress. SCVs can patrol, a very useful ability considering they can auto-cast Repair. While multiple SCVs are able to simultaneously repair a unit/structure, only one SCV can construct a structure at a time due to reasons of balance.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II beta. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). February 18, 2010 Abilities Wings of Liberty SCVs will have specific Wings of Liberty upgrades. One will increase their repair rate by two times, and another will enable multiple SCVs to build a building.JonEagle X. 2010-04-24. StarCraft2Forum.org Single Player Coverage. StarCraft 2 Forum. Accessed 2010-04-24. Quotations : See: StarCraft II quotations Known SCV Pilots *Sergeant Marcus Jans *Engineer Jim Smith *Pard *Pfaff *Corbin Phash (formerly) *Rieff Variants *Specimen Collection Vehicle Images File:SCV Profile.jpg|StarCraft SCV portrait Image:SCV SC-G Cncpt1.jpg|''Ghost'' concept art File:SCV SC2 DevRend2.jpg|Early image of the SCV unit in StarCraft II File:SCV SC2 HeadAnim.gif|The SCV portrait in StarCraft II File:SCV SC2 DevRend1.jpeg|Early StarCraft II render File: SCVPortrait.jpg|The SCV portrait in StarCraft II References ru:SCV Category: StarCraft: Ghost Terran units Category:Workers